


Anniversary

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/F, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm forgetting something, aren't I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femmeslash Drabble Tag](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/44309/60355860/1/) on the HPFC forums.

"I'm forgetting something, aren't I?" Hermione asked as she pulled out her chair and sat across from Rita. It had been days since Rita had arranged their meeting at a fancy restaurant, and Hermione had been trying to think of what they were celebrating for the entire time.

Rita just smiled in that way that meant yes. It didn't happen, Hermione forgetting something. She was good with dates and events; a pity that the only class that needed them had been History of Magic, and she could've passed it blindfolded. Now, eighteen years since she'd last sat in a classroom, dates and events were very much her life. As the head of Hogwarts board of governors, she was going to bring British education into the the twenty first century, one terrible statistic of how they compared to the rest of the world at a time.

Giving in to Rita's challenge, Hermione thought back. Rita had invited her to the Candid Crow, and it was much too fancy for anything less than a big event or anniversary. Nothing had changed in their lives recently, so it had to be an anniversary. But of what, was the question Hermione couldn't seem to solve.

"Take your time," Rita said, still smiling impishly. She took a sip of her wine.

The whiff of food that reached her nose was almost enough to distract Hermione, but she'd always liked a challenge. That was why she was here, after all, sitting across from Rita Skeeter instead of another.

The anniversary of their marriage was in May; Hermione had taken her dancing, and they'd gotten fabulously drunk. Rita had even left her quills behind. The anniversary of their first date was on the same day; Hermione had been the one to suggest it, saying she liked the practicality of it. Rita had just called her a romantic, and Hermione hadn't been able to disagree. They'd first met... well, that had been after the second task... Hadn't it been?

Oh, Hermione thought, and laughed. "We're celebrating blackmail. Rita, really?"

"Twenty years to the day," Rita replied. "Such a terrible thing." She shook her head in a faux reprimand.

"I'm a monster, yes," Hermione said with a smile. It had been six years since the mandatory registration of animagi law had been repealed, so not even Rita could still hold a grudge, much as she enjoyed them.

"It's good that I'm very fond of you--and blackmail," Rita said, and Hermione couldn't help but lean in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
